This invention relates to a track-type vehicle undercarriage and more particularly to track link assemblies provided with multiple track rollers or roller bushings.
There have been a number of proposals of track link assemblies for use with track-type vehicles wherein roller bushings are provided. In many applications, such track link assemblies provided with roller bushings are desirable in that good support for the lower run of the track link assembly when installed on a track-type vehicle is provided. In addition, through the use of rollers, track squirm may be eliminated with the rollers providing better track guidance. However, most of the prior art devices are relatively complex, including a considerable number of parts.